


Dark Harvest

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Viren experiments on fertility spells.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Dark Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).

I can do it, Viren promised himself. My king shouldn't have given away all our reserves of food, but I can fix it.

The fertility spell he had heard about in old books was almost entirely reconstructed. Viren had to be absolutely sure. Even if he'd got the heart of a Magma Titan, he would only get one, and all the rest, the words and the other magical ingredients, would have to be flawless. And old accounts were often missing details.

Viren tested the words once again on a rectangular flower pot. For the heart, he used that of a salamander, inferior lifeform but still connected to the Fire element.

He diversified the trials until he got to something that worked. That was active enough, but didn't create plants that would rot faster. He smiled, relieved. He could save Harrow's people - and maybe get a bit of gratitude for this. Their relationship had been strained recently, and Viren tried to not let it affect him too deeply.

He didn't wait to go and tell him, right into his office, but he checked Sarai was not there. He didn't feel comfortable with only her and Harrow- for no good reason, especially since everything went well when they were all in public.

"I can do it," Viren said again, proudly, and it made his hard work feel real. Harrow was looking at him intently. Dark magic could be hard, too much of it made users sick. At one time, Harrow's admiration had been enough to make Viren forget all about it. Now his gaze had changed, or maybe Viren was just less young.

"It's good," Harrow commented. His smile was wide, almost predatory, as he got close to Viren and put a hand on his shoulder. It was slightly unnerving, but not unpleasant. Viren hid his shiver well when Harrow's hand firmly closed on his neck, touching the skin under his collar. "You're the best advisor a king might hope for, Viren. You're clever and beautiful. And I think you would do anything for me."

Viren searched his mind for a sardonic line, an exaggerated idea of something he might not do. Right now he could think of nothing. Harrow was so close that their lips might meet it they moved just a bit. 

And Harrow kissed him.

It was violent and needy and perfect. If this was some kind of power game, he should have started playing it sooner. If it was a joke... but no, it could not be. It was too intense, too primal. Harrow's hand was grasping at his hair now, and the other one was opening the bottom of Viren's shirt, full palm on his skin, before slipping lower...

Viren's staff fell to the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" Harrow asked, while squeezing Viren's cock.

This was a joke, and a bad one. Especially as it involved stopping the kiss. Viren tried to answer the same way, despite his annoyance. "For now, you're the one doing things to me, your Majesty, though we can change that if you really want..."

And then, Harrow's angry eyes were drilling into Viren's. "It's dark magic, isn't it?"

And then, something clicked in Viren's mind, horror and dark laughter mixing in the realization. Of course, as a father of two, he could have guessed that there was a link between fertility spells and impromptu sex advances, and bleedthrough on experimental dark magic was an established thing...

"You're right," he said, trembling in bitter disappointment at his own stupidity. Of course, if Harrow had ever wanted him this way, they would have both noticed a long time ago. "But it was not on purpose, so let's stop..."

"It's all your fault," Harrow said, and he didn't stop. His whole body pinned Viren against the closest wall, and he kept undressing him.

His gestures were harsh, and Viren knew that he would have loved it, hungry hands on his skin, nails scratching just right, teeth on his bared neck, stubble against his cheek. He even felt himself harden, but that only made him more hurt. He was ashamed that Harrow would never have wanted him otherwise, ashamed to have believed he would. His pride was deeply hurt, and his friendship, as Harrow didn't care that Viren didn't want this.

That he said he didn't want this.

"Stop it!" he tried again. "You don't really want this," he added bitterly. The whole skin of his torso was bare now.

"It's not your place to decide what I want," Harrow answered harshly. "Get on your knees."

Viren stayed still, offended again, thinking about refusing. Harrow pushed hard on his shoulders.

Harrow was strong. But if it had been anyone else, Viren would have fought. Even without a staff, he would have stopped anyone with dark magic even before they could start undressing him. Maybe even killed them. The realization hit him right then: he meant nothing to Harrow, but it worked the other way. Any person he met could have assaulted him this way. Their bond truly had nothing to do with it.

Viren hated how, for one second, he felt lucky. And then he kneeled.

"My King," he said, and tried to imagine that it was all their choice. That Harrow really wanted him, that his display of power had come with just a bit more respect, as a game and not a negation of what Viren wanted...

A surge of lust went through him, and he didn't even believe himself. He opened Harrow's trousers before being asked. His cock was beautiful and big, already fully hard and leaking. Viren licked the head, appreciating the taste, and then took it in his mouth.

If Viren was cursed this way, he reasoned, he wanted to spend the whole time with Harrow. The best option, of course, would have been to stay alone, but would the black magic stain dissipate, that way? Maybe. Viren didn't want to test it.

He tried to stop thinking about tests and worse eventualities; he wanted to empty his mind, to forget the situation, to think only about Harrow's heavy cock inside his mouth, soft skin under his tongue, musky smell into his nostrils. But it was never possible.

He almost welcomed it when Harrow started to thrust. It was uncomfortable, the cock in the back of his throat giving him nausea, but the fantasy that he was doing it to please Harrow, that Harrow wanted it - it became deeper and more tangible. Tears welled in Viren's eyes, and he started to sob.

Harrow came in his mouth at that moment, and Viren swallowed all of it. Knowing he had caused him - it made him stupidly proud, before he remembered it was all his magic, and then he felt half-sick again.

Maybe it was time to get up and pretend this was a normal occurrence, he thought. Not to make it awkward - more awkward that he needed to be. He got on one foot, brushed his dusty, open robes. He looked into Harrow's eyes, searching for a hint of the best way to handle this.

Harrow pushed him against the wall, and Viren knew he was angry. It went without saying. Harrow had gotten contemptful of dark magic recently, even when it didn't make him... Viren felt dirty and guilty, and wished he could feel anger too, for the way he had been treated. He wished he didn't feel arousal still overwhelming him.

"You're awful," Harrow whispered between clenched teeth. It felt like a very predictable slap. "But I need you... I need you... you're mine."

Viren was getting slow, to fail to realize the hold of his spell hadn't gone; a glimpse confirmed that Harrow was very much hard again, his cock glistening with Viren's saliva.

And then he stopped fighting. He had never fought Harrow, but he had tried to stop all this madness. Now he wanted it too much; he felt like a toy in the hands of a cruel and merciful fate. He let Harrow tear his trousers, fuck him hard. He was so huge, it hurt so badly. Harrow was gripping his wrists. It was reasonable, Viren fleetingly thought. He was dangerous. Harrow could not know how Viren had accepted his fate, would never know. Or maybe he did, and he just wanted to hurt him harder for this, to leave deep blue bruises.

Harrow came in Viren's ass, and it didn't stop. He hardened again, like nothing had happened, like he could go on forever. It happened two or three times more, and Viren's thoughts were getting hazy. He was barely feeling the pain anymore; maybe Harrow's semen made good lubricant, or he had just gotten used to it. He was painfully hard, losing himself in the raw pain and pleasure... Once again, he tried to imagine another situation, where only Harrow's ruthless power had brought them here.

"Do you want to come?" Harrow asked in his mage's ear. Viren shivered. 

"Yes," he answered.

"You did it on purpose," Harrow said again, the voice full of accusation and despair.

"No, I promise you. No!"

But Harrow stopped gripping Viren's abused arms, and wrapped one hand against his throat, the other around his cock.

"Beg me for it," Harrow ordered.

And Viren did.

He had pride. But he had been wrong, there was no way he could get out of it without disgust, so it was not the right moment for it.

"Please, your Majesty. I want it. Please."

Harrow squeezed on his cock as he was thrusting inside him, and Viren came hard, tears in his eyes, half choked by his king’s strong hand. Harrow ejaculated once more inside him, and finally got out. Semen was dripping out Viren's sore asshole. He turned around carefully, ready to face Harrow.

The King was still looking at him with disgust, but he was no longer hard. He closed his trousers first, but then he threw his cape on Viren, to hide his body where his torn clothes failed.

"I didn't want..." he said in a blank voice. "I have never forced a woman... had never forced anyone." He didn't sob, because he was a king, used to controlling himself. "Viren, if you were only the man who made me do this, or only the man I abused, maybe... maybe I would know how to deal with you, but here..."

"Please, your Majesty," Viren answer. His voice was shaking far more. "Please blame all of this only on my carelessness and my mistakes, and none on you. I just ask you to accept that this was definitely not what I wanted."

"How could I doubt it?" Harrow asked, fighting a nervous laugh this time. "Who would want this? It was not me talking, it was... whatever evil magic this was."

Viren would have fought to defend the rightness of dark magic at any other time; not now.

"I promise to be more prudent," Viren said.

"I wish to forget everything of it," Harrow said. "But I can't. If you agree, I wish we'd never talk about it again. I wouldn't... It would hurt me. It would hurt you. Useless pain, that doesn't right wrongs, only makes them worse. Do you agree?"

Viren nodded. Talking about it - thinking about it, when he was with Harrow - that would be unbearable. He was not sure he wanted to forget. It could remind him not to wish for some inaccessible boons.

So he didn't tell Harrow when he started to feel nauseous after a few days, harshly reminded that it had been a fertility spell to begin with.

Maybe bringing it to Harrow would be the worst thing he could do to him? It would humiliate both of them quite publicly; it would be a harsh blow to the kingdom. It would... certainly be a bad move, even in the best scenario Viren could imagine, where Harrow would like the child and not resent Viren too harshly.

But it could be so easily seen as a way to grasp power. Sarai, all the other advisers... they would see it this way. No way anyone could think Viren would go through the experience to carry a child that he hadn't planned for. Not when he had two healthy and talented kids already.

So yes, it would stay a secret. And, the way it was going, not one he would have to keep for a long time. 

He had a ritual to attend to, and dark magic was all about drawing from your life force and others' around you. In the history he had access to, no dark mage who kept on regularly practicing had ever brought a pregnancy to term anyway.


End file.
